Une nuit à Paris
by Hiyumeta
Summary: La vie de Marinette n'était décidément pas si simple qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Cherchant un peu de tranquillité dans son monde si agité, elle va vite perdre pied entre les actes de Chat Noir beaucoup plus directs, le Papillon bien trop actif à son goût, et évidemment les nouvelles surprises toujours prêtes à faire chambouler son petit monde...
1. Chapitre 1 : Accident

Cette nuit là, le ciel était dégagé et le vent était frais. C'était une nuit où la lune éclairait tranquillement les rues de Paris de son croissant étincelant. Malgré la légère fraîcheur, on pouvait se balader sans risquer d'attraper froid. Les rues n'étaient plus très bondées. Quelques passants un peu ivres zigzaguaient encore sur les avenues mais la plupart des riverains dormaient à point fermé. La plupart, oui, mais pas elle..

Ladybug regardait le ciel. Ses yeux bleus océan reflétaient les rayons lunaires et ses prunelles un peu noirci par son absence momentané étaient bordées de tristesse. Il devait être dans les environ de deux heures du matin. Pourtant, elle restait là, assise sur un toit de Paris, seule et dans ses pensées. Elle regarda avec peine la Seine, ce fleuve qui l'a très souvent inspirée lors de ses recherches pour de nouvelles créations. Elle se sentait réellement anéantie cette fois-ci. Et ni la Seine, ni la Tour Eiffel, ni qui que ce soit aurai pu changer son humeur.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle se releva doucement en nettoyant son déguisement de jeune coccinelle. Elle sortit son yo-yo puis s'élança élégamment vers le centre de la ville, là où son cœur l'emmenait. Ladybug aimait Paris, elle adorait la beauté de la ville, les monuments gracieux dans un paysage si raffinée. Son air mélancolique n'était absolument pas dans son habitude. Mais cette fois si, à l'inverse des autres fois, elle n'avait pas le courage de se ressaisir. Elle s'en voulait, d'être aussi bête et aussi maladroite.

"Dé-transformation."

Une lueur rosée apparue puis disparue rapidement. Tikki, qui sortie des boucles d'oreilles de Marinette, se posa dans les mains ouvertes de la jeune fille en la regardant tristement. Tikki était très proche de la demoiselle, et ne supportait pas sa tristesse. Elle aimait voir sa Marinette rire de ses bêtises et toujours positiver. C'était le caractère de Marinette, joyeuse, naturelle et aimante.

" _Marinette, on devrait rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Pourquoi tu t'es de-transformée ? On est encore loin de la boulangerie ! C'est super dangereux!_ " S'exclama Tikki, en voltigeant tout autour de Marinette d'un air désespéré.

" _J'avais envie de marcher Tikki. On est pas si loin que ça. Et puis il fait bon, ça ne me fera pas de mal, j'ai besoin de réfléchir_."

" _Mais Marinette, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que tu peux croire. Tout s'est bien terminé finalement. Arrête de t'en vouloir!_ "

" _Mais tu ne comprends pas! Par ma faute j'ai blessé Alya ! Au lieu de la mettre à l'abri je l'ai emmenée avec nous! Même Chat Noir me l'a déconseillé, lui qui est beaucoup plus inconscient que moi d'habitude. Je l'ai envoyée à l'hôpital... de ma faute.. Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour être Ladybug Tikki.._ "

" _Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire une bêtise. Alya a dit qu'elle allait très bien et elle t'as même remercié de l'avoir emmené aussi près de la bataille pour son blog!_ "

Marinette secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux et les poings fermés. Peu importait ce que Tikki pouvait lui dire. Elle était responsable, et elle ne supportait pas de voir sa meilleure amie à l'hôpital. Être Ladybug importait une énorme responsabilité, et elle n'était même pas à la hauteur de son devoir.

" _Elle m'a remercié de quoi Tikki? De l'avoir envoyée droit vers une potentielle mort? Alya a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir avec seulement une jambe cassée et des blessures superficielles. Parce qu'avec la chute qu'elle a fait, j'ai bien cru que tout était fini.._ "

" _Marinette,..._ "

" _Tikki, s'il te plaît._ "

Tikki abandonna. Elle n'avait jamais vu Marinette aussi démunie. Elle avait peur pour son amie, elle qui souriait tout le temps et était si expressive. Chat Noir n'avait pas réussi à lui redonner son sourire non plus. Après l'incident, et après avoir détruit l'akuma, Ladybug s'envola aussi vite que possible. Chat Noir, malgré la bonne volonté pour la suivre et l'aider, n'avait pas réussi à la rattraper assez vite car sa bague se mit à biper et il dû se cacher pour ne pas être reconnu et pouvoir se dé-transformer sans problème.

s~s~s~

Cette fois-ci, l'akuma qu'avait envoyé le Papillon était très puissant. Un jeune homme se prénommant Arthur avait été akumatisé après avoir perdu le rôle de sa vie dans un film de super-héros. Ne supportant pas le choc de ce refus, le Papillon en a profité pour l'akumatiser, et le transformer en Screenox. Son pouvoir étant d'enfermer toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait toucher dans un grand écran, pour ensuite pouvoir jouer le rôle principal, le sauveur, le rôle qui lui permettrai de devenir célèbre au quatre coin du monde! Mais évidemment, jamais il n'aurai pu réaliser ce rêve tant que Ladybug et Chat noir ne seraient pas battus.

Dès lors que Ladybug entra en scène, tout s'était déroulé rapidement. Sur les toits de Paris, un combat sans merci faisait rage. Ladybug et Chat noir esquivaient sans trop de mal les lasers (permettant d'enfermer les gens dans un écran) avec élégance. Screenox perdit rapidement patience et passa au plan B.

De son côté, Alya, la jeune blogueuse, filmait tout le combat avec un engouement extraordinaire. Ladybug l'avait finalement emmené avec elle, après quelques minutes de négociation. Il fallait avouer qu'Alya était une excellente baragouineuse et avec la folie qui se tramait dans Paris, Ladybug n'eut pas le temps de dire non à la demoiselle. Cependant, Ladybug n'était pas réellement sereine et gardait un œil avisé sur Alya dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Bien entendu, ce n'était jamais bon d'avoir des fans trop près de soi pendant qu'on combattait un akumatisé et évidemment, cela devait arriver.. Screenox bondit au dessus de Ladybug et Chat noir tout en envoyant des lasers. Les deux héros les évitèrent en sautant et atterrirent en face du vilain, mais en face aussi d'Alya. Screenox souriait fort tandis qu'il s'approcha de la jeune blogueuse, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la suspendit dans le vide.

" _Non ! Ne fait pas ça !_ " S'exclama Ladybug essoufflée.

" _Si vous ne voulez pas que cette jeune fille se fasse réduire en bouilli alors donnez moi vos miraculous !_ " Cria Screenox en tendant le bras vers les deux super héros.

" _Jamais Screenox!_ " S'exclama Chat noir en courant vers le super vilain.

" _Tant pis pour vous._ " Dit Screenox en lâchant Alya.

Screenox lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Ladybug resta figée, incapable de comprendre la situation. Chat noir lui hurla de se bouger et d'attraper l'akuma lotit dans l'affiche du film que tenait Screenox. Avec une rage et une volonté à toute épreuve, Ladybug s'élança aussi vite que l'éclair et au bout de quelques minutes, parvint à libérer l'akuma et à redonner sa forme normale à Arthur. Pensant que son pouvoir avait guérit les blessures d'Alya, Ladybug se sentie soulagée, mais lorsque Chat noir l'appela avec une voix effrayée, Ladybug craignait déjà le pire. Alya n'avait pas été guérit par les pouvoirs de la coccinelle et il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital rapidement.

s~s~s~

Marinette, qui marchait toujours d'un pas lent, arriva devant chez elle. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et vit qu'il était déjà 3 heure du matin.

Après le combat contre l'akuma, Marinette était rentrée chez elle et était montée immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle avait inventé à ses parents qu'elle était malade et qu'elle irait directement au lit et alla écrire dans son journal intime. Dès lors que les mots s'étaient formés sur le papier, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues rosées de la jeune fille. Elle avait fini par refermer froidement son journal et était montée sur son toit pour s'enfuir en Ladybug et trouver un endroit calme pour réfléchir. C'était avec ce stratagème bâclé et plutôt médiocre qu'elle avait espéré ne pas inquiéter ses parents de son absence.

Quand Marinette ouvrit la porte de la boulangerie, elle ne trouva pas un chat. Pas de trace de ses parents. Elle se sentit rassurée et monta à pas de loup vers sa chambre. Le plancher grinçait à mesure qu'elle avançait ses pieds. Mais elle parvint finalement dans sa chambre sans trop d'encombres. Elle y découvrit son journal intime jeté sur son lit à la hâte. Marinette s'empressa de le ramasser et de le remettre dans son coffret protégé. Elle se mit en pyjama, toujours sans un mot pour Tikki, posa son téléphone qu'elle mit en silencieux et se jeta dans son lit. Elle prit son réveil et mit une alarme à 7h30.

" _Demain j'irais voir Alya à l'hôpital, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour l'instant.._ "

" _C'est une bonne idée Marinette, et tu verras qu'elle se portera très bien et qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas._ " S'exclama Tikki avec un sourire.

" _Elle ne m'en voudra pas à moi, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va penser de Ladybug à présent.._ " Chuchota Marinette en remontant la couverture sur ses yeux. " _Et puis, je dois aussi aller voir Maître Fû._ "

" _Pourquoi tu veux aller voir Maître Fû Marinette ?_ " Demanda Tikki avec une anxiété non dissimulée.

" _Je dois savoir si je mérite encore d'être Ladybug. J'ai fait une terrible erreur, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. J'ai besoin des conseils de Maître Fû pour m'améliorer._ " Répondit Marinette.

" _Donc tu n'as plus l'intention d'abandonner d'être Ladybug?_ "

" _Non Tikki, que ferai Paris sans une Ladybug?_ "

Tikki rit de bon cœur et alla rapidement faire un câlin aux joues de Marinette. Elle était très heureuse de voir que son amie avait réussi à relativiser et à avancer. Et elle espérait bien que les bonnes nouvelles continuent à affluer. Maintenant la seule chose à faire était de dormir et de voir ce que demain allait leur apporter.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Reen

Marinette s'habillait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Après la courte nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait passé, elle était bien décidée à aller voir sa meilleure amie à l'hôpital. Alya avait en effet était victime de la violence d'un akumatisé du Papillon. Celui-ci l'avait laissé tomber d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages. Bien qu'elle eut été blessé, rien de grave n'était à déclarer. Malgré ça, Marinette alias Ladybug s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu protéger son amie. Et même si elle était quasiment certaine qu'Alya serai plus excitée de sa nouvelle vidéo sur Ladybug qu'en colère contre celle-ci, elle se sentait impliquée et responsable de son état. C'est pour cela qu'à 9h30, elle partit directement pour l'hôpital où était Alya..

Quand Marinette arriva devant l'hôpital, elle remarqua vite qu'il était encore assez tôt et qu'elle n'était même pas certaine que les visites soit acceptées à cette heure-ci. Cependant, dans le doute, elle alla au guichet pour demander la chambre de son amie. Une assez vieille dame l'a salua et lui donna un formulaire à remplir.

" _Après avoir rempli ceci, vous irez chambre 314. C'est là que se trouve Alya Césaire, mademoiselle._ "

" _Je vous remercie beaucoup!_ " Déclara Marinette avec un léger sourire de gratitude.

Marinette monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, impatiente de voir comment se portait Alya. Tikki l'a rassurait encore, en lui disant qu'elle trouverait Alya sur son téléphone en train de répondre aux commentaires sur le Ladyblog. La jeune collégienne sourit et s'autorisa à rire avec son Kwami. Arrivée au troisième étage, Marinette respira profondément puis tranquillement. Elle s'approcha de la chambre 314 et resta postée devant.

" _Prête Marinette?_ " Demanda Tikki tout sourire.

" _Prête!_ "

Marinette ouvrit la porte, beaucoup plus brutalement qu'elle n'aurai voulu sous le coup de la pression, de l'inquiétude et de l'impatience. Elle y découvrit Alya, sans surprise, au côté d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds soyeux et aux yeux verts émeraude.

" _Tiens, Marinette, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais!_ " Sourit la blogueuse, qui n'avait pas l'air si blessée que ça.

" _Salut Marinette._ " Lança le jeune collégien en faisant un signe de la main.

" _A-a-adrien. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ " Articula difficilement Marinette, les joues rosées et les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

" _Je rêve ou quoi? Ta meilleure amie a failli mourir durant une bataille épique et toi tu n'as d'yeux que pour Adrien?!_ " S'écria Alya en riant aux éclats. " _Je te reconnais bien là Marinette._ "

" _Mai-mais pas du tout! Qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin! Je suis venue pour voir comment tu allais, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, ça à dû être terrible!_ "

" _J'ai un scoop pour toi Marinette! Screenox était terrible mais Ladybug et Chat noir ont encore une fois triomphé pour le bien de Paris!_ " S'exclama Alya en faisant une pose conquérante.

" _Mais... Tu n'en veux pas à Ladybug?_ " Osa demander Marinette non s'en une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

" _À Ladybug? Mais pourquoi j'en voudrais à Ladybug? Oh, toi tu n'as pas regardé la vidéo que j'ai posté hier sur le Ladyblog. Honte à toi Marinette Dupain-Cheng!_ " Blagua Alya. " _Ladybug m'a permis de faire des supers plans et une vidéo de malade pour mon Ladyblog. Je suis une journaliste Marinette, la violence et les imprévus ne me font pas peur!_ _Et puis, Chat Noir m'a directement emmené à l'hôpital comme un chevalier servant._ "

Marinette se rappela alors des paroles de Tikki. Elle était extrêmement soulagée et reconnaissante envers Alya et Tikki. Elles n'étaient pas ses meilleures amies pour rien. Marinette remerciait silencieusement son Kwami d'avoir été si gentille et adorable alors qu'elle même n'avait fait que se poser mille et une question et n'avait fait que paniquer comme une folle.

" _Adrien est arrivé il y a environ dix minutes. Je pensais que ça aurait été toi la première, Marinette. Mais tu devais encore dormir comme un bébé pendant qu'Alya Césaire combattait le mal!_ " Balançai elle toujours avec sa posture de combattante.

" _Et bien, on m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'étais arrivée et tu es ma camarade de classe alors je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir te voir._ " Affirma Adrien en se grattant la tête, un peu gêné de l'énergie de son amie. " _D'ailleurs, Nino m'a prévenu qu'il arriverai d'ici peu de temps._ "

" _Tu sais qu'en tu pourras sortir?_ " Questionna Marinette.

" _Cette après-midi si tout va bien. C'est ce que le médecin a dit. Mes blessures n'étaient que superficielles, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de retomber sur les fesses plutôt que sur la tête!_ " Dit Alya en riant.

Marinette imaginait la scène et se mit à rire aux éclats accompagnée d'Adrien et d'Alya. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nino arriva à son tour et tous les quatre passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de la bataille et du courage d'Alya. Il visualisèrent aussi la vidéo, une obligation sinon gare au courroux de la jeune blogueuse, puis Marinette, Adrien et Nino durent repartir car les visites étaient terminées pour la matinée. Alya rassura Marinette en lui disant qu'elle passerait chez elle dès qu'elle serait sortie et dit au revoir à la petite troupe de collégiens.

" _Du coup les gens, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est ensemble?_ " Demanda Nino en se retournant vers ses deux amis.

" _Et bien on était censé aller en cours ce matin donc je suppose que c'est mort. Et mon père a accepté que je sorte aujourd'hui!_ " Informa Adrien. " _Alors, pourquoi pas un cinéma ou une sortie au parc d'attraction? Tu en penses quoi Marinette?_ "

" _Je-euuuh. Je pense que pour le parc d'attraction il faudrait attendre Alya, elle nous en voudrait d'y aller sans elle. Pourquoi ne pas aller manger un morceau ? Il va bientôt être midi._ " Proposa Marinette en évitant le regard d'Adrien pour ne pas devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

" _Bonne idée!_ " Dirent les deux amis en cœur.

Finalement, Marinette, Adrien et Nino passèrent le midi et le début d'après-midi ensemble. Ils avaient, on pouvait le dire, complètement séché les cours. Alya fini par appeler Marinette sur son portable et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent au parc d'attraction quelques dizaines de minutes après. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à s'amuser après cette peur inattendue lors du combat contre Screenox. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre petit à petit. Marinette était la plus heureuse des jeunes filles en cet instant. Elle passait la journée avec le garçon de ses rêves et comptait bien tirer profit de cette chance pour se rapprocher de lui! Même si ce n'était pas gagné d'avance il fallait se l'avouer..

s~s~s~

Marinette se réveillait en douceur, bercée par le bruit du vent d'hiver qui tapait contre la fenêtre. Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée durant laquelle le Papillon n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Elle était en pleine forme et n'avait pas manqué un seul cours depuis l'accident d'Alya, au grand bonheur de ses parents. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas cours, elle en profitait donc pour aller voir Maître Fû.

La jeune fille se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Paris accompagnée comme toujours de sa minuscule amie coccinelle, Tikki. Arrivée devant l'immeuble où résidait Maître Fû, elle se motiva à y aller. Elle était un peu anxieuse de ce que le Maître allait bien pouvoir lui dire mais elle se sentait prête. Elle monta doucement les escaliers et arriva devant sa porte. Tikki sortit du sac de Marinette pour se poster à côté de celle-ci et Marinette toqua. Après avoir entendu un lointain "entrez", elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Maître Fû, accompagné du Kwami de la tortue, Wayzz.

" _Tiens, bonjour Marinette._ " Salua Maître Fû en sirotant son thé vert.

" _Bonjour Maître. Je viens vous voir par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours._ "

Marinette raconta tout à Maître Fû. L'akumatisation d'Arthur, le combat contre Screenox, et enfin la tragique chute de sa meilleure amie. Maître Fû écoutait son récit très sérieusement. Après avoir fini d'expliquer la situation d'il y a environ une semaine, Marinette se confia plus personnellement au gardien. Elle aimait plus que tout être Ladybug, même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Mais sauver Paris au côté de Chat Noir était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée de toute sa vie. Et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre cette chose si importante à ses yeux.

" _Marinette, il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Mais le plus important c'est d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Je ne me suis pas trompé en te confiant le Miraculous de la coccinelle, tu es une bonne Ladybug. Alors ne doute jamais de toi._ " Déclara Maître Fû.

" _Le Maître a raison Marinette, chaque Ladybug est différente, et toi tu es une parfaite Ladybug à ta façon. Tu es brave, courageuse et joyeuse!_ "

" _Tikki.. Merci beaucoup à vous! Je ferai toujours de mon mieux!_ " Assura Marinette le sourire aux lèvres.

" _D'ailleurs Marinette, c'est bien que tu sois venue._ " Ajouta Maître Fû. " _J'ai quelque chose à te donner._ "

 _"À me donner?"_ Répéta Marinette, assez surprise mais tout de même excitée par cette nouvelle.

Maître Fû se leva, et alla vers sa commode, là où la vieille platine à vinyles se trouvait. Il actionna l'objet. Il fit le code et une grosse boîte noire ornée de petits symboles rouge apparu. En ouvrant la boîte, tous les tiroirs s'ouvrirent alors, et des dizaines de miraculous apparurent. Maître Fû prit un bracelet vert émeraude, très fin et fait d'une matière brillante et certainement très précieuse, le bijou avait la forme d'un serpent.

" _Marinette, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si comme tu me le dis, le Papillon n'est pas passé à l'action depuis Screenox, c'est qu'il doit préparer quelque chose. Et temps qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est, il faut être très prudent. C'est pour cela que je te donne ce Miraculous. C'est le Miraculous du serpent, fais y très attention._ "

" _Maître, vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée?_ " S'exclama Wayzz très inquiété de devoir encore donner un autre Miraculous.

" _Marinette, il faut l'utiliser seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce Miraculous est très puissant, il donne le pouvoir du temps._ " Expliqua Maître Fû sur un ton légèrement solennelle.

" _Du temps?_ " Répéta Marinette, avide d'en savoir plus.

" _Oui. Une fois que le Miraculous est porté par une personne et que cette personne se transforme, le temps lui est alors donné. Il peut l'utiliser à sa guise, c'est pour cela qu'il faut faire attention, car ce bijou n'est pas comme les autres. Il épuise rapidement le porteur, et peut avoir des conséquences irréversibles même pour Ladybug et son pouvoir. Seule une personne digne de confiance, qui rendra le Miraculous une fois la tâche terminée sera capable d'utiliser ce bijou pour faire le bien._ "

" _Mais, quand vous parlez du temps, vous voulez dire, le temps qui s'écoule, chaque secondes?_ " Demanda Marinette, qui n'était plus très emballée, la crainte de perdre le bijou s'était logée dans son esprit.

" _C'est bien de ce temps que je parle. Évidemment, il y a des limites. Mais Reen en parlera mieux que moi._ "

" _Reen est le Kwami de ce Miraculous Marinette. Il est très gentil, mais il peut être effrayant parfois!_ " Ajouta Tikki en voltigeant à côté de Wayzz.

" _Pour le moment, garde la petite boîte dans un endroit sûr. Quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras désigner quelqu'un digne de confiance._ " Finit Maître Fû avant de lui tendre la petite boîte, similaire à celle qu'elle avait reçu pour son Miraculous.

Marinette attrapa la petite boîte et la mis dans son sac au côté de Tikki. Elle remercia Maître Fû et s'en alla. Marinette était bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Beaucoup trop d'information était parvenue dans son esprit. Ça lui donnait le tournis. Le Kwami nommé Reen se trouvait dans son sac. Elle devait maintenant se préparer à une potentielle bataille féroce face au Papillon. Mais elle ne comptait pas se démoraliser comme cela. Elle allait se battre, aux côtés de Chat Noir. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. De nombreuses choses étaient encore à découvrir pour Marinette, et elle n'allait certainement pas être déçue..


	3. Chapitre 3 : Umibozu

Marinette ouvrit la porte de la boulangerie de ses parents. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre puis se jeta la tête la première dans son lit. Après s'être confortablement installée, elle regarda attentivement la minuscule boite qu'elle tenait à présent dans ses mains. Elle se demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse de ce précieux trésor que Maître Fû lui avait confié.

" _Tikki, je fais quoi maintenant?"_ Demanda la jeune héroïne en contemplant la boîte avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

" _Maître Fû a dit qu'il ne faudra l'utiliser seulement en cas d'extrême urgence!"_

" _Oui je le sais mais.. Qu'est ce que j'en fais en attendant? Il ne faut absolument pas que je perde la boîte ou que quelqu'un la découvre!"_ S'exclama Marinette.

" _Tu peux la cacher dans ta chambre?"_ Proposa Tikki en désignant de ses petites pattes les tiroirs sur son bureau.

 _"Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop risqué? Si ma mère ou mon père tombe dessus, ils vont forcément l'ouvrir! Elle attire beaucoup trop l'attention!"_

" _Alors il faut que tu la gardes avec toi!"_ Trancha Tikki après une courte réflexion.

" _Mais je vais forcément la perdre!"_ Protesta la jeune fille.

 _"Tu n'as qu'à la mettre dans la petite sacoche, comme ça je serai toujours auprès de la boîte et jamais tu ne la perdras!"_ Assura Tikki d'une voix déterminée.

" _Oh Tikki je t'adore tu es la meilleure!"_ S'écria Marinette avant de lui faire un énorme câlin.

Marinette rangea alors la petite boîte où contenait le bracelet dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle la posa délicatement et se promit de ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque ou de tomber pour ne pas la perdre ou l'endommager. Tikki se posa dessus avec le poing levé pour soutenir sa partenaire..

s~s~s~

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"_

" _Présente!"_ Répondit la concernée.

Pendant que Mme. Bustier continuait à faire l'appelle, Marinette sortit rapidement ses cahiers et sa trousse, puis elle discuta discrètement avec Alya. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que la jeune fille s'était remise d'aplomb après l'accident. Quasiment plus aucunes séquelles n'étaient à déclarer. Alya était de nouveau sur pied, et elle était prête à retourner sur le terrain au côté de Ladybug pour encore plus de superbes vidéos pour le blog, au grand désespoir de Marinette.

" _Dis moi Marinette, tu sais que demain c'est la Saint Valentin?"_ Demanda Alya en levant les sourcils et en montrant ses dents tel un fauve près à sauter sur sa proie. " _Tu as prévu quelque chose pour Adrien?"_ Questionna-t-elle discrètement pour ne pas que l'intéressé entende.

" _Quoi?! Déjà demain?"_ S'exclama la jeune fille dans toute la classe.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Marinette et Alya. La professeur les rouspéta vivement avant de commencer son cours. Marinette, le rouge lui montant aux joues, questionna Alya en chuchotant sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour ce jour spécial.

" _Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir des chocolats? Ou alors tu lui tricote une nouvelle écharpe? Ou pourquoi pas un jeu vidéo! Mais attend, si tu lui achetais une montre?"_ Hésita la brune en écrivant ses idées dans un petit calepin blanc.

Tout à coup, un énorme bruit sourd venu de dehors résonna dans toute la classe. Les élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles en même temps, pour ne pas risquer de perdre un tympan. On aurait dit un géant marchant et écrasant fort son pied contre le sol. Marinette ouvrit son petit sac et d'un hochement de tête convenu avec Tikki, se préparait à l'attaque. Mme. Bustier invita tous les élèves à rentrer rapidement chez eux, et Marinette ne se fit pas prier et partit plus rapidement que jamais.

Après s'être cachée dans une rue très peu passante à l'accoutumée, et encore moins lorsqu'un akumatisé se dévoilait, Marinette se préparait mentalement pour le futur combat, et se promit de ne pas refaire d'erreur cette fois-ci. Elle respira tranquillement, se demandant si le Papillon avait commencé son plan diabolique. Est-ce qu'elle devait utiliser Reen? Ou était ce encore trop tôt? Elle n'en avait aucunes idées.

" _C'est parti, Tikki, transforme-moi!"_

Sur ses boucles d'oreilles, des points noirs apparurent et en quelques secondes, Ladybug se dévoila.

" _Bon maintenant, il reste à savoir qui est l'akumatisé et où se trouve l'akuma!"_

Après ces quelques mots, Ladybug balança son yo-yo et s'envola vers les toits de Paris. Elle découvrit un espèce de gros monstre tout en noir, ressemblant à un Umibozu avec de gros yeux ronds blancs effrayants. Elle essaya d'appeler Chat noir, qui comme à son habitude ne répondait pas. Elle se cacha alors derrière une cheminée et attendit patiemment en examinant attentivement le super-vilain.

Il était énorme, aussi grand qu'un building de 3-4 étages. Il possédait deux antennes en haut de sa tête et ses yeux ronds et globuleux donnaient la chair de poule. Son corps entier était sombre, on aurait cru un trou noir. Cependant, elle distingua dans sa main droite un pinceau assez mince avec de longs poils à son bout. En scrutant l'Umibozu, elle remarqua qu'il s'amusait à faire des graffitis. Cependant, après quelques instants, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne dessinait que sur du bois, tout ce qui était de bois était alors rempli de tags et de dessins en tout genre.

" _Bonjour ma lady."_

Marinette fit un bond. Elle se retourna à moitié en préparant un bon coup de pied avant de remarquer que c'était son acolyte, Chat noir.

 _"Olala, on a l'air de mauvais poil dis moi!"_ Protesta le chat en se mettant en position de self-défense.

" _Regarde plutôt ce que le papillon nous a amené_." Rétorqua Ladybug. " _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ce monstre représente."_

" _C'est un Umibozu ma chère._ " Déclara Chat noir.

" _Un Umibo-quoi?"_

" _Un Umibozu. C'est un monstre du folklore japonais. On le reconnaît à sa taille et à sa forme tout de noir vêtu. Dans la culture nippone, les Umibozu se trouvent dans la mer. Attendant qu'un bateau passe pour demander aux personnes à bord un tonneau. Une fois qu'il reçoit le tonneau, il le remplit d'eau de mer pour noyer les marins et les entraîner au fond de l'océan._ " Expliqua Chat noir tel un conteur d'histoires.

" _Mais, que fait ce umibo-machin chose ici?"_ Se demanda Ladybug. " _Tout ce qu'il possède dans la main c'est un long pinceau fin."_

" _Les Umibozus étaient à l'accoutumé peints ou dessinés sur des estampes japonaises gravées sur bois. Peut être que l'akumatisé est un peintre?"_ Proposa-t-il.

" _Je te fais confiance sur ce coup là, je ne connais pas du tout ce folklore japonais."_

" _Alors, on y va ma lady?_ "

" _C'est parti mon chaton!"_

Ladybug et Chat noir sautèrent face au monstre. L'Umibozu se retourna alors vers eux, ses grands yeux blancs les fixant en une expression indéfinissable. La coccinelle lança son yo-yo en plein dans le ventre de sa cible, cependant, le yo-yo traversa le monstre, et quand il revint aux mains de Ladybug, l'objet était trempé.

" _Son corps est fait d'eau!"_ S'écria la super-héroine. " _Même ton cataclysme ne pourrait rien faire, ce n'est pas une surface solide!"_

Le monstre, embêté de cette violente confrontation imprévue, claqua des doigts. Soudain, les dessins aux murs bougèrent, puis sortirent de leur support. Ils commencèrent à attaquer les deux héros.

" _Qu'est ce qu'on fait Chat noir?"_ S'exclama Ladybug.

 _"Il faut se replier pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire."_ Décida Chat noir en entraînant sa partenaire loin du monstre.

" _C'est étrange. On a jamais eu affaire a ce type d'akumatisé, on dirait qu'il n'est pas vivant. Il ne parle pas et n'a même pas un corps solide.."_

" _Sans compter qu'il ne s'attaque à personne, il s'amuse juste à dessiner n'importe où."_ Rajouta le matou en se concentrant intensément pour trouver une solution.

 _"On ne peut rien faire à l'heure actuelle. Ce qu'il faut.."_ S'arrêta Ladybug en commençant à réfléchir.

Tout d'un coup, Marinette pensa à Reen. Était-ce le bon moment pour l'utiliser? Mais qu'elle personne serait apte à recevoir le miraculous? Alya? Non, elle était déjà Rena Rouge. À qui pourrait-elle confier ce précieux trésor pour sauver Paris?

" _Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase ma lady. Mais j'ai un plan, tu es partante?"_ Proposa Chat noir en lui tendant la patte.

" _Toujours partante chaton!"_

s~s~s~

" _Cataclysme!"_ Cria de vive voix Chat noir.

Après avoir confectionné le plan, Ladybug et Chat noir retournèrent près du monstre. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient trouvé un plan pour arracher le pinceau des mains de l'Umibozu et attraper l'akuma. Tout partait du principe que l'akuma se trouvait dans le pinceau. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, ils se mirent en action.

Chat noir, avec son pouvoir de destruction dans les mains, courut vers le titan. Après avoir esquivé un coup que le colosse allait porter au chat, le jeune héros se plaça à côté des supports en bois à graffitis. Il posa alors sa main sur ces bases à dessins, et détruisit toutes les œuvres et les supports de l'Umibozu.

Dans une rage folle, le démon s'attaqua à Chat noir, mais n'ayant plus de base pour dessiner, il préféra attaquer à coup de poings et de pieds. Pendant ce temps, Ladybug se posta au dessus du monstre et de son compagnon.

" _Lucky Charm!"_

Son pouvoir s'activa et un tonneau tomba du ciel. Ladybug le rattrapa au vol et commença à examiner les alentours.

" _Chat noir je ne trouve rien!"_ S'inquiéta Ladybug.

 _"Je vais bientôt me dé-transformer, envoie lui le tonneau dans la figure!"_

" _Mais c'est complètement idiot comme idée!"_ Pesta la coccinelle.

Elle s'activa tout de même et lança de toutes ses forces le tonneau vers le démon. Le monstre se prit l'objet en pleine tête mais son corps liquide permit d'atténuer le choc.

Soudain, l'Umibozu eut l'impression de se calmer. Il regarda attentivement le tonneau encore planté dans son corps, puis l'attrapa avec ses deux mains. Le pinceau qu'il tenait tomba alors à terre.

" _Chat noir, le pinceau vite!"_ S'exclama Ladybug.

Chat noir attrapa rapidement la houppe de poil et l'envoya vers sa partenaire. Pendant ce temps le monstre commençait à remplir le tonneau avec l'eau marin de son corps.

La super-heroine s'empressa d'attraper l'objet de ses convoitises et le cassa en deux, en sortit un joli papillon noir.

" _Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal!"_ S'écria-t-elle. " _Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug!"_

Lorsque le pouvoir de la coccinelle se répandit dans tout Paris, les supports en bois réapparurent flambant neufs. L'akumatisé se dé-transforma alors et le jeune artiste, encore sous le choc, fut vite prit en charge par les pompiers.

" _Bien joué!"_ S'exclamèrent les deux héros en se félicitant.

" _Je dois y aller, je vais me dé-transformer."_ Avoua Ladybug en préparant son yo-yo.

" _Attend! Je.. Je voulais savoir si demain tu étais libre. Enfin, pour sortir dans Paris avec moi."_ Formula difficilement le matou en rougissant légèrement.

" _Eh bien.. C'est à dire que.."_ Commença Ladybug.

" _Je t'attendrai au sommet de la Tour Eiffel à 17h. A demain ma lady."_ Termina Chat noir en faisant un baise-main à sa princesse avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Ladybug n'eut pas le temps de refuser sa proposition. Elle soupira longuement avant de partir se dé-transformer à l'abri des regards. Elle se posait un millier de questions sur ce nouveau type d'akuma et sur le Papillon. Mais était tellement fatiguée qu'elle décida de rentrer et d'y réfléchir à tête reposée..


	4. Chapitre 4 : Saint Valentin

Quand Marinette rentra chez elle, sa mère l'a pris directement dans ses bras. Durant l'attaque de l'akumatisé, les parents de Marinette appelèrent l'école, les amis de leur fille, mais ne savaient pas où elle se trouvait. Alors que Sabine et Tom étaient désespérés, la jeune fille réapparu. Quand Marinette alluma son téléphone, une dizaine d'appels manqués de ses parents et d'Alya étaient affichés.

Après quelques minutes de sermons et de retrouvailles émouvantes, Marinette monta dans sa chambre. Elle soupira profondément et regarda l'heure. 15h40, elle avait finalement passé la mâtinée et le début d'après-midi à combattre. Elle était épuisée mais devait absolument rassurer sa meilleure amie en premier lieu.

Elle passa plus d'une bonne heure au téléphone, à s'excuser et à trouver des raisons de son absence qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver plausibles. Une fois tous ces petits désagréments passés, elle se posa sur sa chaise en face de son bureau et contempla le fond d'écran d'Adrien sur son ordinateur.

" _Tu te rends compte Tikki, à cause du Papillon, je n'ai même pas pu demander à Adrien s'il était libre demain.. Qu'est ce que je vais faire?"_ Se plaignit Marinette en posant sa tête dans ses mains.

" _Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler?"_ Proposa la petite coccinelle.

" _T'es malade, jamais je n'arriverai à lui dire quoi que ce soit au téléphone, je ne ferai que bégayer.."_ Renchérit-elle avec une voix emplie de tristesse.

 _"Alors envoi lui un message! Tu ne risques pas de bégayer, et puis je superviserai pour ne pas que tu écrives de bêtises!"_ Affirma Tikki.

Marinette trouva l'idée de son amie excellente. Elle prit directement son téléphone. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida à ouvrir une nouvelle discussion et commença à taper doucement en examinant chaque mot qu'elle écrivait. Tikki donnait des instructions à son amie, et finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Marinette envoya le SMS, très satisfaite d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant, c'est qu'il réponde positivement.

" _Voyons.. Salut Adrien, comment vas-tu? Je me demandais si ça te dirais d'aller au cinéma demain avec moi? Et puis on pourrait aller se manger une glace chez André après? Qu'en penses-tu?"_ Lut Marinette avant de commencer à paniquer. _"Tikki tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop direct?! Et puis c'est beaucoup trop formel! Alala comment je vais faire.."_ Se plaignit-elle en reposant son téléphone sur son bureau et en contemplant le message.

" _Marinette arrête de stresser, de toute manière tu as déjà envoyé le message, alors maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à attendre qu'il te réponde."_

Marinette acquiesça doucement. Elle s'efforçait de ne plus penser à son téléphone pour le moment et partit vers sa machine à coudre. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas créé de vêtements et d'accessoires et mourrait d'envie de créer une nouvelle robe. Surtout que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Rose. Elle en profitait donc pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, se détendre et coudre une robe, et faire plaisir à son amie pour son anniversaire. Pendant qu'elle cherchait une esquisse dans son carnet à dessins, elle pensa aux événements de ce matin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce monstre informe et elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce que le Papillon pouvait bien préparer avec ce super-vilain.

" _Finalement nous n'avons pas eu à utiliser Reen. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange Tikki?"_ Demanda Marinette en cherchant dans une boite divers ficelles colorées. " _Peut être que Maître Fû s'est trompé. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un pressentiment de sa part."_

" _Je ne sais pas trop. C'est vrai que ce super-vilain était plus qu'étrange.. Mais Maître Fû ne se trompe que très rarement, alors s'il t'as confié ce Miraculous, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour rien._ " Assura Tikki en se posant sur la machine à coudre.

" _Mais je me demande quand même.. Ce monstre n'a attaqué personne. À part avoir effrayé les passants et détruit quelques obstacles sur son chemin, il n'a rien fait. Il n'a même pas tenté de prendre nos Miraculous. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire.."_ Soupira la jeune fille en commençant à coudre deux bouts de tissus couleur jaune poussin. " _Et puis, Chat Noir a vraiment été d'une grande aide. S'il n'avait pas été là pour m'expliquer ce qu'était ce monstre et pour trouver le plan, j'y serai encore à l'heure qu'il est."_

Elle repensa alors à Chat noir. Il l'avait invité au sommet de la Tour Eiffel demain à 17h. Elle se sentait mal de lui mettre encore un lapin. Mais elle voulait sortir avec Adrien. Après tout, elle avait enfin eu le courage de lui envoyer un message! Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et puis Alya serait sûrement fière d'elle de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à faire le premier pas.

Marinette continuait doucement à coudre, puis alla manger. Elle laissa Tikki dans sa chambre et partit dans sa cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Tikki se posa tranquillement sur le lit quand tout à coup, elle sursauta quand le téléphone de Marinette vibra. Elle s'approcha de l'objet et vit le nom d'Adrien. C'était un SMS d'Adrien. Elle lut alors le message court du jeune homme. "Salut Marinette, je suis désolé, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose demain. Une prochaine fois!". Tikki relut une seconde fois le message, elle se sentant mal pour son amie, elle qui était si joyeuse d'avoir réussi à envoyer un message au garçon qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire, cela ne servirait à rien de le cacher à Marinette. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte..

s~s~s~

Après un vingtaine de minutes à broyer du noir, Tikki prit le devant.

 _"Tu sais Marinette, ce n'est pas si grave. Il a du avoir un empêchement. Sûrement son père qui l'oblige à faire des séances photos tu ne penses pas?_ " Essaya de rassurer Tikki en tapotant timidement l'épaule de la jeune fille.

" _C'est impossible Tikki.. Je connais son emploi du temps mieux que lui.. Demain, juste après les cours, il était libre.. Il doit sûrement voir une autre fille, après tout, demain c'est la Saint Valentin."_ Chuchota-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux humides.

Tikki se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, elle savait que n'importe quel mot serait inefficace face au désarroi profond de son amie. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui faire un maximum de câlins pour la soutenir.

Marinette expliqua la situation à Alya par téléphone, pour la prévenir que demain la jeune fille, d'habitude si souriante et joviale, sera sûrement morne et fébrile. Dès qu'elle eut terminé son message, elle mit son téléphone en silencieux pour pouvoir rester tranquille. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Finalement, Marinette se dit qu'elle pourrait passer du temps avec Chat Noir, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute manière. Elle terminait les cours à 15h, elle avait donc largement le temps de désespérer par rapport à Adrien avant d'aller retrouver son coéquipier. Et puis, Chat Noir était Chat Noir, un garçon gentil bien que séducteur et blagueur, elle allait forcément passer une agréable soirée, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu au départ.

La jeune fille s'endormit difficilement cette nuit là. Il faisait assez froid et ses draps ne l'a chauffaient pas assez à son goût. Avec son humeur maussade en plus, elle ne réussi à dormir que très tard dans la nuit. Bien évidemment, le lendemain, elle avait la tête dans les vapes. Et rata une nouvelle fois son réveil.

" _Olala, je suis encore en retard!"_ S'écria elle en s'habillant et en mangeant son croissant en même temps. " _J'ai déjà raté la moitié du cours de Madame Mandeleiev, je vais encore me prendre une punition."_

" _Allons du calme Marinette, tu vas t'étouffer sinon. Je t'ai déjà préparé ton sac, tu n'as plus qu'à courir ma chérie."_ Ria de bon cœur Sabine Dupain-Cheng en tendant le sac de sa fille.

Marinette prit le sac, remercia sa mère et partit plus rapidement que l'éclair en direction de son collège. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, il était juste à côté de chez elle! En arrivant devant la salle, elle souffla doucement, se préparant à éviter le regard d'Adrien puis entra en toquant. Madame Mandeleiev l'examina d'un regard noir avant de lui dire de s'asseoir rapidement et silencieusement.

Les cours se passèrent lentement. Entre les regards qu'elle voulait absolument éviter avec Adrien et les remarques d'Alya sur son retard et sa tête mal réveillée, sans oublier les cours en eux-mêmes qui étaient plus qu'ennuyants, elle trouvait le temps long. Elle se surprit à attendre patiemment sa future sortie avec son coéquipier. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas si mal. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de son ami, même si leurs identités devaient rester secrètes bien évidemment, elle voulait apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux.

s~s~s~

La cloche sonna et retentit dans toute l'école, les élèves s'échappèrent rapidement de l'établissement et rentrèrent chez eux. Marinette elle, rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac, quand quelqu'un tapota à son épaule. Elle se retourna, quelque peu surprise.

" _Salut Marinette!" Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme."_

" _Oh, Adrien. Sa-salut! Si, si ça va super ne t'inquiète pas!"_ Affirma-t-elle en fermant son sac et en le mettant dans son dos.

Elle salua rapidement Adrien avant de s'éclipser de la classe. Au préalable, elle avait aussi fait un signe de main à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de s'attarder un peu plus et préférait tout simplement s'enfuir et être tranquille. Adrien se retrouva à discuter avec Alya de l'état de Marinette. Alya savait pertinemment pourquoi elle se sentit si anéantie, mais n'allait certainement pas le révéler au principal fautif. Elle inventa une histoire familiale pour rassurer le jeune homme.

Lorsque Marinette sortit de l'école, elle se mit à courir loin de celle-ci, vers chez elle. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée, cette Saint Valentin l'a rendait plus malheureuse qu'autre chose.

s~s~s~

" _Tikki, transforme moi!"_

Ladybug s'envolait à l'aide de son yo-yo magique en direction de la Tour Eiffel. Il faisait encore jour, cependant l'activité en ville n'était pas très présente pour une journée comme celle-ci. Elle se sentit finalement soulagée de ne pas voir tous les quatre mètres des couples s'embrasser.

Quand elle arriva sur l'étage le plus haut de la grande structure de fer, elle vit par terre des fleurs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Elle en porta une à son nez pour sentir l'odeur que dégageait celle-ci. C'était une rose blanche, l'une de ses fleurs préférées. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que Chat Noir n'était pas au courant de ça. Mais elle appréciait le geste, et continua à découvrir toutes les petites surprises si attentionnées du chaton.

Des petites et fines guirlandes étaient accrochées ça et là sur l'armature de la tour. Un ballon en forme de cœur avait été gonflé et accroché à la rambarde, et toutes ces fleurs de couleurs si variées étaient posées par terre formant un chemin qui aboutit à une vue magnifique de tout Paris.

" _J'espère que cela te plaît ma Lady_."


	5. Chapitre 5 : Baiser

" _J'espère que cela te plaît ma Lady_."

" _Oh, Chat, c'est vraiment magnifique!"_ S'écria Ladybug en attrapant quelques fleurs dans ses bras.

Chat noir fit une très élégante révérence à sa Lady avant de lui attraper les mains doucement. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus océan qui le rendait fou. Il souriait légèrement à ce contact, il n'avait évidemment pas l'habitude de tenir les mains de sa partenaire sans qu'elle ne le remette en place à chaque fois. Pour une fois que Ladybug se laissait faire, il n'allait pas rater l'occasion de la faire tomber dans ses bras. Chat noir était éperdument amoureux de sa partenaire depuis le premier jour, et il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute.

" _Bonne Saint-Valentin ma Lady."_ Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune fille eu des frissons dans le dos. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'habitude que Chat soit aussi proche d'elle aussi longtemps. Et surtout pas qu'il lui susurre à l'oreille aussi sensuellement. Elle se mit violemment à rougir avant de détourner son regard vers les fleurs qu'elle avait posé au préalable sur la balustrade avant que Chat ne lui attrape les mains.

C'était bien la première fois que le cœur de Marinette battait aussi vite et aussi fort pour un autre garçon qu'Adrien. C'était certainement car aucuns garçons ne lui avaient parlé comme Chat venait de le faire, cependant, elle était tout de même bien troublée.

Finalement, Chat Noir se dégagea en tenant toujours une de ses mains. Il marcha, Ladybug le suivant, et Chat monta vers le sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Au plus haut point de la tour, on pouvait apercevoir la quasi totalité de Paris.

Chat se tenait accroupi sur le bout de l'architecture et tenait dans ses bras Ladybug. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour deux personnes. Chat en profitait pour serrer fort sa Lady dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son parfum floral. Les cheveux de sa Lady lui chatouillant le cou, il profitait de cet instant rien qu'à eux deux. C'était une chance à ne pas louper, il fallait que Ladybug comprenne ses sentiments, que ce soit par des paroles ou par des gestes.

" _Cette vue.."_ Commença Marinette.

En effet, en hiver, la luminosité diminuait vite et déjà, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les lumières de la ville se mirent à éclairer le firmament. La Tour Eiffel ne fut pas une exception et d'un coup, des rayons colorés enivrèrent les yeux de la jeune fille, émerveillée par ce spectacle. Elle vit au loin la Seine qui s'illuminait de tons bleus ciel, aussi rayonnant et doux que les yeux de Ladybug.

Cette dernière avait le regard perdu à l'horizon, ses yeux pétillaient et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Chat ne manquait pas le spectacle, non pas de la vue de Paris, mais de la vue de sa belle émerveillée.

" _Ça te plaît?"_ Demanda Chat en la maintenant toujours dans ses bras.

" _C'est magnifique.._ " Répondit Ladybug. " _Je n'avais jamais vu Paris de cette façon_."

Elle repensa à la soirée qu'elle avait passé seule sur un toit de Paris, après le combat contre Screenox. Cette nuit là, en y repensant, était douce elle aussi. Mais maintenant, c'était différent, l'atmosphère était différente, enivrante. Elle ne savait pas réellement dire pourquoi. Peut être était-ce Chat Noir qui rendait cette soirée plus belle? Ou était-ce juste le fait qu'elle était sur la tour Eiffel à regarder sa ville en ne pensant à rien? Ladybug était juste apaisée, décontractée.

Ils restèrent là, à admirer le temps s'écouler, la ville bouger, et les étoiles scintiller. Des dizaines de minutes passèrent, où aucuns mots n'étaient prononcés, aucuns regards échangés, juste une sincère sérénité entre les deux super-héros, et un silence apaisant.

" _Je crois que je vais y aller Chat_." Déclara la demoiselle après un temps. _"Il commence à se faire tard, et puis j'ai cours demain."_

Chat Noir la regarda puis acquiesça furtivement. Il la porta contre son torse jusqu'à redescendre sur l'étage de la Tour Eiffel. Ladybug s'étira, puis prépara son yo-yo pour s'envoler vers chez elle. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir quand elle sentit des bras l'entourer très fort. Elle se retourna, prise de court et tomba nez à nez devant le visage de Chat.

Adrien alias Chat Noir, se rapprocha doucement du visage de sa coéquipière, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille tout de suite sans qu'il lui avoue clairement ses sentiments. Tout en enroulant plus fermement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il savait pertinemment que Ladybug ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiment pour lui, mais ne désespérait pas de lui faire changer d'avis, et ce baiser était là pour ça.

Après plusieurs secondes, Chat se détacha à contre cœur de sa partenaire, le cœur battant la chamade. Il put voir sa coccinelle plus rouge que son costume, tandis que son yo-yo pendait maladroitement à côté d'elle. Elle était relativement choquée et gênée par cette échange aussi direct.

Chat Noir rit de bon cœur devant la timidité de Ladybug, ce qui était rare à voir. Quand la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, non sans grand mal, elle osait à peine regarder son partenaire. Elle était totalement déboussolée. Le félin lui prit tendrement la main droite, lui déposant un baiser.

" _Je suis amoureux de toi Ladybug, peu importe qui se cache sous ce masque."_

Le temps était comme arrêté, Chat Noir se sentit le plus heureux d'enfin réussir à dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Même si ses joues légèrement rosées trahissaient sa gêne.

Alors, dans un geste élégant, Chat noir se retourna, salua sa partenaire, et s'envola avec l'aide de son bâton magique vers les toits éloignés de Paris.

Ladybug le regardait partir, ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de cette ville. Elle regardait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'endroit où Chat noir venait de disparaître, derrière une grande façade de brique rouge. Son esprit divagua vers ce baiser.

Ce baiser..

Elle rougit violemment, se portant les doigts sur ses lèvres. Chat noir l'avait embrassé. Elle savait qu'en acceptant l'invitation de son coéquipier, il pourrait arriver que son ami dépasse légèrement les limites de "partenaire", mais jamais elle ne se serait attendu a ce qu'il passe aussi rapidement à l'action.

Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, et de légers soubresauts venaient, ça et là la désorienter un peu plus.

Le vent se levai, la température baissait rapidement à cette hauteur, et Ladybug se décida enfin à bouger, doucement, calmement, pour ne pas risquer de causer d'accident en route. Toujours aussi bouleversée, elle entreprit de rentrer avec l'aide de son yo-yo magique, mais incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle percuta une cheminée dans sa tentative de retomber sur ses jambes.

Il fallait dire que Chat noir avait finalement un don pour désorienter la jeune fille. Elle était dénuée de toutes aptitudes à se concentrer à présent.

Elle finit par rentrer en un seul morceau chez elle. Cependant, son cœur, lui, s'était légèrement affaissé en deux..

s~s~s~

De nouvelles attaques de la part du Papillon venaient de temps à autre déranger la vie paisible de Marinette, mais rien de suffisamment alarmant pour commencer à s'inquiéter sur le sujet.

La boîte de Reen était toujours en possession de la jeune fille, elle ne l'avait pas encore ouverte depuis qu'on le lui avait confié. À de nombreuses reprises, la curiosité maladivement de Marinette avait failli révélé le Kwami, mais Tikki ne laissait aucuns répits à son amie et finissait par la réprimander à chaque tentative.

Marinette se sentait étrangement plus heureuse ces derniers temps, que ce soit dans sa vie de collégienne ou bien entre amis, elle était plus tentée de sourire, de gesticuler dans tous les sens et d'aider toutes les personnes possibles. Elle s'était même mise à dire bonjour à Chloé, en s'amusant de voir la stupeur sur le visage de celle-ci.

Chat noir était bien évidemment responsable de tout ça. Après l'échange qu'ils avaient eu le jour de la Saint Valentin, elle s'était mise à voir différemment son partenaire. Bien évidemment, le numéro un dans le cœur de la jeune fille restait et restera pour toujours Adrien, mais, lorsque Chat noir avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Marinette, quelque chose en elle s'était animée, s'était réveillée. Un chose non identifiable, mais quelque chose de bien présent s'était logé à présent dans son être.

Alors, faute de savoir ce que cela pouvait être, Marinette voyait désormais la vie beaucoup plus dorée et brillante, son cœur était chaud, enveloppé d'une couche de joie et de bien-être..

s~s~s~

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse folle.

Certaines fois, les akumatisés étaient puissants, et Ladybug devait alors faire appel à Rena Rouge. D'autres fois, Chat noir et elle arrivaient à terrasser les super-vilains sans aide extérieure.

Chat noir, de son côté, était le plus heureux des félins. D'une part, car il avait enfin réussi à avouer ses sentiments, et pour couronner le tout il avait embrassé sa Lady, et d'une autre part parce qu'il voyait à présent que sa chère Ladybug était différente avec lui dans son comportement.

Dès lors qu'un akumatisé pointait le bout de son nez, et que les deux héros se retrouvaient, Ladybug rougissait plus facilement, évitait de regarder Chat noir trop longtemps dans les yeux, et s'éclipsait aussi vite que possible une fois le méchant battu.

Il espérait de tout cœur que la jeune fille se rende compte petit à petit de son amour envers lui, et il souhaitait fortement que Ladybug finisse par l'aimer en retour.

Il y comptait, et semblait être bien parti pour.

s~s~s~

Le mois d'Avril commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez. Le temps s'éclaircissait lentement, et les jours se rallongeaient au plus grand bonheur des habitants de Paris qui voyaient un début d'été apparaître.

Déjà, les élèves du collègue Françoise Dupont se préparaient aux vacances imminentes de Printemps. Certains prévoyaient un voyage en famille, d'autres des sorties entre amis..

" _Oyé oyé les amis, ce soir c'est rendez-vous chez moi pour une soirée pyjama-film c'est bien compris?"_ S'enthousiasma Alya en pointant son doigt en direction de Nino, Marinette et Adrien.

" _Toujours partante!"_ S'exclama Marinette.

 _"Il faut que je vois avec mon père, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible pour moi Alya_."

" _Oh non mec c'est pas cool. Ton paternel est vachement dur alors que les vacances commencent à peine."_ Se plaignit Nino en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son ami.

" _Je vais lui en parler ce soir. Si il accepte, je vous rejoindrez en cours de soirée!"_

" _Alors on t'attend de pied ferme avec des pop-corns et un bon film d'horreur pour se mettre dans l'ambiance."_ Renchérit Alya en regardant sa meilleure amie qui tremblait déjà d'avance.

" _Un film d-d'horreur?!"_

 _"Si Adrien vient tu pourras te cacher dans ses bras!"_ Chuchota Alya à l'oreille de son amie tandis que celle-ci rougissait de plus belle.

s~s~s~

La fin des cours arriva, laissant une tripotée d'élèves sortir avec joie et bonne humeur de l'établissement.

Tandis que Marinette, Alya et Nino se pressaient de se diriger vers l'appartement de la métisse, Adrien fit un signe à ses amis avant de monter dans la voiture du gorille, tout en espérant pouvoir les rejoindre dans la soirée.

Cela n'allait pas être une tâche simple à accomplir que de persuader son père de le laisser aller à cette soirée..


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Cerf

Arrivé devant l'immense demeure Agreste, Adrien et son chauffeur entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Adrien avait déjà le trac. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne discutait plus avec son père, qu'il ne se confiait plus à lui; depuis la disparition de sa chère mère, plus rien n'était comme avant et ça, Adrien l'avait que trop bien ressenti. Son père s'était murer dans un profond silence, n'adressant la parole à son fils que trop rarement au goût d'Adrien. Il n'y avait plus aucun lien familial entre les deux hommes et la disparition de Mme Agreste avait enfermé Gabriel et Adrien dans une espèce de cage, plus résistante encore que des barreaux de fer.

Bien qu'Adrien voulait paraître décontracté et joyeux, dès lors qu'il toqua à la porte du bureau de son paternel, il sentit le long de son dos une sueur froide. Il savait déjà la réponse à sa question, un non catégorique de la part de son père, soit disant car Nino avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, cependant, il espérait. Encore et encore, il voulait espérer que son père, dans un élan de gentillesse et de tendresse pour son fils, accepte.

Lorsque Gabriel l'invita à entrer, il s'exécuta. Saluant son père, Adrien s'assit à l'endroit habituel, face au bureau paternel, et attendit que son père lève les yeux vers lui pour écouter sa requête.

Une nouvelle fois, Gabriel ne s'attarda pas à demander le pourquoi de la venue de son fils, il était bien trop occupé avec un nouveau modèle qu'il devait terminer pour la fin de semaine. Alors, Adrien attendit. Regardant le tableau de sa mère, les oiseaux s'envoler par la fenêtre, le regard froid et sans vie de son père, il attendait patiemment.

" _Que veux-tu ?"_ Questionna Gabriel sans lever les yeux de son écran.

" _Une amie m'a proposé de venir à sa soirée. Pour fêter le début des vacances.. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais y participer_." Tenta Adrien, en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

 _"À quoi bon faire une fête pour célébrer le début des vacances alors que l'école reprendra aussi vite."_ Répondit Gabriel, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa progéniture. " _Quand à lieu cette fête ?"_

" _Ce soir_."

Gabriel posa son stylo puis entreprit de chercher quelque chose dans l'un de ses nombreux tiroirs. Il finit par en sortir un calepin blanc qu'il ouvrit brièvement.

" _Demain tu as une séance photo à 11h. J'aimerai que tu rentres avant 10h pour pouvoir te préparer."_

" _Ça veut dire que je peux y aller ?"_ Demanda Adrien, la voix légèrement plus aiguë.

" _Oui, mais si tu ne rentres pas à l'heure demain, compte sur moi pour t'interdire toute sortie pour un moment. Je compte sur toi."_

" _Oh merci père_ !" S'exclama Adrien.

Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de la pièce, heureux et impatient. Il n'avait jamais participé à une soirée pyjama et le seul fait d'y penser le rendait joyeux comme jamais. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, prenant au passage un sac de sport, pour pouvoir mettre tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il scruta les alentours. Il lui fallait impérativement un pyjama, un oreiller et une légère couette. Il pouvait également prendre quelques jeux vidéos, sachant qu'Alya possédait une playstation.

" _Voyons, ma brosse à dent, du dentifrice, mon gel douche, ma serviette.. Il me faut aussi une tenue de rechange. Et puis, je vais prendre quelques livres au cas où. Je vais prendre mes baskets, on ne sait jamais si on prévoit de sortir, ce sera plus confortable. Et puis, mon ballon de basket, mon kit de premiers soins, si jamais Marinette tombe dans les escaliers, mon nounours, un caleçon, mes lunettes de soleil, mon dictionnaire de chinois, mon ordinateur portable..."_ Énuméra Adrien en mettant petit à petit chaque objet dans son sac déjà plein à craquer. " _Plagg tu crois que je devrais prendre mes chocapics?"_

" _Oh seigneur_.." Lâcha le Kwami en observant le garçon. " _Tu sais le camembert rend intelligent, tu n'as pas dû en manger beaucoup depuis ta naissance."_

Adrien ignora la remarque cinglante de son ami, puis se décida à prendre une boîte de ses céréales favorite au cas où. Il remit dans son sac deux trois affaires en plus, peinant par la suite à fermer son sac, puis une fois sur son épaule, il se mit en route.

s~s~s~

" _Voyons voir, par quel film on commence?"_ Demanda Alya avec engouement.

" _Alya.. Il n'est pas encore un peu trop tôt pour les films?"_ Protesta Marinette en mettant des pop-corns dans un grand bol vert.

" _Je prépare juste à l'avance Marinette, n'espère pas pouvoir passer à côté de "_ _Les morts-vivants contre attaquent_ _et_ _"La poupée tueuse IV",_ _ça ne te donne pas envie ?"_ Questionna la jeune métisse avec un rire venu de l'enfer.

" _Pas vraiment_.."

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, ces films sont des navets, les effets spéciaux sont à deux balles sérieux, Alya t'aurai pas pu trouver mieux?"_ Demanda Nino en lisant le synopsis sur la boîte de DVD.

Lorsque les trois amis se posèrent sur le canapé tranquillement pour discuter de tout et de rien, la sonnerie de l'appartement retenti.

" _Ne serai ce pas notre cher Adrien? Marinette tu peux ouvrir_?" Sollicita Alya avec un léger clin d'œil.

Marinette s'exécuta, se levant du canapé, elle alla rapidement ouvrir la porte, pour ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps son ami. Elle découvrit Adrien, portant un énorme sac sur son épaule, sac qui était vraisemblablement trop lourd pour lui. Elle le laissa rapidement entrer et l'aida porter le bagage jusqu'au canapé.

" _Eh bah dis donc, tu as mis toute ta maison la dedans?"_ Questionna Alya en regardant, les yeux rond, le bagage de son ami.

" _Comme c'est ma première pyjama party je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre.."_ Se justifia le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Nino ouvrit le sac de son ami, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir pour que l'engin pèse si lourd. La première chose qu'il en sortit fut un parapluie noir avec le logo Agreste imprimé dessus.

"Sérieusement _mec?"_

" _Ils ont prévu de la pluie pour demain!"_

" _Ce n'est pas ton garde du corps qui vient te chercher?"_ Demanda Alya en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Nino continuait son exploration, sous les yeux ébahis d'Alya et de Marinette.

" _Une pompe à vélo ?.."_ Objecta Nino en se tapant le front avec le dit objet.

 _"Je me suis dis que peut être, on aurait pu gonfler des ballons..."_

Après ces quelques minutes de fou rire dans tout l'appartement, les quatre adolescents décidèrent de bon cœur de commencer un jeu de société. Étant donné que le soleil n'était pas encore couché, cela ne servait pas à grand chose de commencer un film d'horreur maintenant.

s~s~s~

La soirée se passait sans encombres. Entres les maladresses de Marinette; un saladier de pop-corns tombant sur la tête d'Adrien et de Nino, le film qui beugait toutes les 20 minutes, le livreur de pizza qui s'était trompé de commande.. On peut dire que cette soirée était déjà pleine de bons souvenirs.

Lorsque minuit sonna, les quatre amis décidèrent ensemble que c'était l'heure des histoires sous la couette. Alors, tout le petit monde se mit sur le matelas qu'avait préalablement gonflé Alya, puis, se servant des chocolats chauds, ils commencèrent les histoires d'épouvantes.

Tandis que Nino et Alya s'affairaient à effrayer Marinette, qui, poussait des gémissements à faire fuir des zombies, Adrien commençait déjà à piquer du nez. De temps en temps, il se relevait subitement lorsqu'il entendait les hurlements de Marinette près de lui, mais il se rendormait très vite après.

La soirée se termina alors quelques heures après, les derniers réveillés finirent vite par s'endormir au milieu d'une phrase, et tout le monde finit par se coucher sur le matelas prévu pour deux de base. Ils étaient tous les uns sur les autres, quelques gémissements par ci par là se faisaient entendre lorsqu'un des quatre adolescents se faisait écraser par un autre. Cependant, c'était tout de même une excellente soirée en perspective.

Malheureusement pour eux, la nuit allait être définitivement bien courte.

s~s~s~

Un cri aiguë se fit entendre au loin, réveillant les quatre amis.

" _Quécecé?"_ Demanda Marinette en essuyant un léger fil de bave de son menton.

" _Je crois que c'était un cri non?"_ Répondit Alya en secouant Nino pour le réveiller.

" _Vous pensez que c'est encore le Papillon_?" Supposa Adrien en se relevant du matelas.

" _Si c'est le cas alors, moi, Alya Césaire, journaliste du Ladyblog, va devoir prendre congé les amis."_ S'écria la rousse en partant dans la salle de bain avec une boule de vêtements.

" _Euh, je-je vais retourner chez moi pour me mettre à l'abri_." Prétexta Marinette à Adrien.

" _Oui, je vais aussi faire ça !"_

Pendant que les jeunes gens se dépêchèrent de partir en saluant Alya, Nino continuait sa nuit tranquillement. La métisse lui laissa un mot sur la table avant de s'armer de son téléphone portable et de partir inspecter la ville.

s~s~s~

" _Nadia Chamack, en direct pour TVi, nous survolons actuellement les lieux du drame. Un nouvel akumatisé a fait son apparition ce matin aux alentours du Trocadero. D'après des témoins, il s'agirait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers ce super-vilain au visage de cerf. Mais.. Oui, les voila ! Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivent. Nos deux supers-héros arriveront-ils à sauver une nouvelle fois Paris?"_

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'arrêtèrent sur un toit de Paris, observant le nouveau super méchant devant eux. Il avait l'apparence d'un immense cerf aux bois remplient d'épines.

Alors que Chat Noir bondit vers ce méchant pour commencer à combattre, Ladybug restait en retrait, observant rapidement les mouvements et le caractère de son ennemi. Elle savait qu'elle devait être encore plus prudente que d'habitude, car, n'importe quel akumatisé pouvait être celui tant redouté dont parlait Maître Fû. Il fallait qu'elle en ai le cœur net. Elle ne devait pas partir dans la bataille sans vérifier d'abord ce point.

Tandis que Chat Noir continuait de se battre tout en lâchant des jeux de mots à tout bout de champ, Le Cerf ne répliquait pas, il se contentait juste de parer les coups à l'aide de ses bois.

" _C'est étrange, il n'a pas le comportement d'un akumatisé normal. Il ne combat pas et essaie même de s'enfuir.. Chat Noir, revient!"_ S'exclama Ladybug en attrapant grâce à son yo-yo son partenaire.

" _Qui a t-il M'lady?"_

" _Regarde le. Il s'en va. Je ne comprends pas, il n'essaie même pas de se battre et il ne s'en prend pas à nos miraculous. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou ce satané Papillon!"_

 _"Il a, à peut de chose près le même comportement que l'Umibozu_." Remarqua Chat Noir en se posant en tailleur à côté de sa Lady. " _Tu penses que ces deux akumatisés ont un lien?"_

" _C'est possible, je ne sais pas. Après qu'on ait libéré l'akuma de l'Umi-truc, les autres super-vilains qui ont suivi étaient de nouveaux "normaux."_ Répliqua Marinette en appuyant sur ce dernier mot avec des guillemets imaginaires qu'elle mima.

" _Peut être que le Papillon expérimente quelque chose.. Non d'un chat, regarde! Le Cerf est parti se frotter aux barreaux de la Tour Eiffel."_

" _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!_ " Articula Ladybug en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. " _Quel est l'intérêt de nous envoyer des akumatisés qui ne combattent même pas et qui ne s'en prennent pas à nous!"_

" _J'avoue que là je ne sais plus quoi penser.."_

" _Ça suffit, on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute, Chat Noir, trouvons l'akuma et allons nous en!"_ S'écria Ladybug en volant vers Le Cerf qui se frottait aux barreaux de la Tour Eiffel, marquant son territoire.

 _"À tes ordres ma Lady."_

La **pluie** commençait doucement à tomber...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Détresse

Lorsque Ladybug et Chat noir arrivèrent à proximité du super-vilain, la coccinelle sentit quelques gouttes lui tomber sur le nez. La pluie commençait doucement à tomber, de fines gouttes d'eau descendaient élégamment dans le ciel. Ladybug, armée de son yo-yo magique, s'avançait à présent vers le colosse puissant, ce cerf qui devait faire trois ou quatre fois sa taille. Elle se posa sur le premier étage de la Tour Eiffel, inspectant attentivement le corps du super-méchant. Elle cherchait l'endroit où s'était potentiellement réfugié l'akuma.

Quelque chose brillait sur ses bois. Elle regarda attentivement, se rapprochant du monstre à l'aide de son yo-yo pour observer cet éclat émeraude. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose.

Après en avoir informé son partenaire, Ladybug décida de se laisser pendre à son yo-yo jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende suffisamment pour récupérer l'objet de ses convoitises. Après avoir attaché le bout de son yo-yo magique à la barrière de la tour, elle se mit à descendre petit à petit, se rapprochant des bois remplient d'épines de son ennemi.

Chat Noir de son côté, tenait fermement l'extrémité de l'objet magique de sa partenaire, ne souhaitant pas qu'à cause d'une inadvertance ou d'un mouvement trop brusque, elle finisse par tomber. Il regardait chacun de ses mouvements qui la rapprochait de l'ennemi avec une légère appréhension, ne sachant pas quels étaient les pouvoirs de leur adversaire, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle soit très prudente.

Une fois à bout portant des plus hauts bois du cerf, Ladybug s'arrêta, ne souhaitant pas se faire empaler sur ses épines pointues. Elle arrivait beaucoup mieux à discerner l'objet qui brillait aussi intensément. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet vert émeraude, enroulé autour d'un des plus long bois de la créature. Elle était persuadée que l'akuma se logeait là dedans, ne voyant aucuns autres objets susceptibles de devenir le réceptacle d'un papillon noir.

Cependant, alors que Ladybug se rapprochait du bracelet pour pouvoir l'extraire de là, la pluie se faisait beaucoup plus forte, le vent commençait à souffler plus intensément, et le tonnerre éclatait au loin.

Dans un cri bestial et grave, le Cerf envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, une colère noire perlait à présent à travers ses petits yeux de taupe, et, alors que Ladybug tentait de se rattraper à quelque chose, alors qu'elle venait d'être projetée violemment dans les airs, Le Cerf lui donna un coup à l'aide de ses bois. Elle se fit brutalement expulsée loin de la Tour Eiffel, perdant son yo-yo au passage, qui restait accroché à la tour, et dans un dernier élan de survie, Ladybug tenta de retomber dans le fleuve, tandis qu'elle entendait au loin le hurlement de son coéquipier désespéré.

s~s~s~

 _"Ma Lady ! Ma Lady, tu m'entends ?"_ Demanda Chat Noir en ramenant sa partenaire sur la berge. "Réponds moi, je t'en pris!"

Ladybug était encore sous le choc. Elle sentait une douleur atroce se répandre dans tout son corps et ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Elle entendait au loin les cris de Chat Noir, et encore plus loin, les hurlements féroce du démon qui l'avait envoyé dans la Seine.

Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, Ladybug aperçu son sauveur, puis, prise d'une violente quinte de toux, elle roula sur le côté et cracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait accumulé dans ses poumons endolories.

Une fois cette frénésie atténuée, elle tenta avec un peu de mal à s'asseoir, s'aidant des bras musclés de son partenaire, puis entreprit de faire sortir des plaintes de sa bouche, sans succès. Voyant le regard effrayé de son partenaire se poser sur son épaule, elle se questionna, alors, elle découvrit, à l'exact endroit de son épaule autrefois, une grosse blessure saignante et répugnante.

Prise d'une véritable panique, elle recula lentement, commençant doucement à réaliser l'ampleur du désastre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Devant eux, le monstre saccageait les alentours, il avait déjà réduit à l'état de déchet la Tour Eiffel, mais ne s'arrêtait pas.

Le Cerf se prenait la tête dans les mains, hurlant à en perdre ses poumons, il piétinait sans vergogne tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son chemin, ne prêtant pas attention à la détresse et aux cris malheureux des humains autour de lui. Il secouait sa tête avec force et violence, tentant vainement d'enlever ce qui le martyrisait.

De son côté, Chat Noir était désorienté, ne sachant pas s'il fallait d'abord soigner sa partenaire ou sauver Paris des griffes de ce colosse. Il entreprit de soulever sa Lady, mais lorsqu'un cri douloureux sortit de sa bouche, il se ravisa.

 _"Chat, il faut arrêter ce monstre sinon il va y avoir des victimes.."_ Chuchota Ladybug en se tenant fermement l'épaule sous la douleur.

 _"Mais je ne peux rien faire sans toi ma Lady, il faut d'abord aller te soigner, sinon nous n'arriverons à rien."_ Protesta-t-il.

" _On n'a pas le temps, si tu ne sauves pas Paris maintenant, il sera trop tard.._ " Ajouta la coccinelle en tentant de se relever. " _Où se trouve mon yo-yo?"_

Lors de la bataille de tout a lheure, alors que sa partenaire venait de se faire frapper de plein fouet par le monstre, Chat Noir s'était empressé de retirer le noeud préalablement fait avec la corde du yo-yo et était partit aussi vite la sauver.

Aussi, Chat noir retira le précieux objet de sa ceinture et le tendit à sa coéquipière.

 _"Tu comptes faire quoi avec ?_ " Questionna-t-il.

 _"Même si je ne peux plus me battre, je peux encore te donner un coup de main. Lucky Charm!"_ S'écria-t-elle en lançant son jouet magique dans les airs.

Un parapluie apparu.

 _"Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de sa maintenant."_ Se lamenta Ladybug en observant les alentours.

La pluie, le bracelet, les bois.. D'un coup, un tilt.

 _"Chat! Si Le Cerf s'est énervé d'un coup et a commencé à tout détruire, c'est à cause de la pluie ! C'est la pluie qui le rend fou comme ça !"_ S'écria Ladybug. _"Il doit vouloir protéger le bracelet !"_

 _"Quel bracelet?"_ Demanda Chat Noir en s'agenouillant pour prendre le parapluie.

 _"Le bracelet coincé dans ses bois. Je suis persuadée que l'akuma est logé la dedans. Pour je ne sais quel raison, il tente de le protéger de l'eau."_

 _"J'ai compris, donc si je le pousse à se retrancher dans la Seine, il tentera à coup sur de protéger au maximum son bracelet.. Mais est ce qu'un cerf sait nager.."_ Commença Chat Noir avec un léger sourire mesquin.

 _"Euh, ou bien tu peux tenter de protéger son bracelet avec le parapluie, comme ça, il se calmera sûrement."_ Conseilla-t-elle.

 _"Je préfère la première option. Ce cerf t'a fait du mal et t'a blessé, autant qu'il souffre un peu lui aussi. En attendant, protège toi de la pluie avec ce parapluie, je reviens bientôt pour te sauver M'lady."_ Dit-il avant de partir à laide de son bâton magique.

Ne pouvant pas faire grand chose de plus, Ladybug se recoucha dans l'herbe à côté du fleuve et soupira. La douleur de son épaule était bien trop réelle à son goût et pour couronner le tout, il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes avant sa dé-transformation. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu compter sur sa tenue magique pour avoir amoindri les dégâts.. Elle regardait alors au loin son partenaire se diriger vers le monstre, en se demandant si elle était apte dans son état à utiliser Reen si Chat Noir était en danger..

s~s~s~

Chat Noir les nerfs à vif, et une colère noire prête à exploser, se hâta de rejoindre le colosse. Il fallait cependant qu'il arrive à garder son calme, pour le succès de la mission. Il était à présent seul, sa Lady blessée, il n'avait donc pas de seconde chance. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à envoyer le super-vilain dans le fleuve.

Tandis que Chat Noir arrivait sur le toit d'un immeuble adjacent à la position du monstre, Le Cerf, lui, continuait à remuer dans tous les sens ses bois, n'hésitant pas à éclater en mille morceaux les infrastructures se trouvant sur son passage. Il ne prêtait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, écrasant des véhicules, déracinant des arbres, un incendie commençait déjà à se propager lorsqu'un immeuble s'écroula. Cela devenait beaucoup trop dangereux.

Cependant, Chat Noir n'avait aucune idée de comment amener ce géant directement dans le fleuve. Le félin était un puceron devant lui, et voyant la rage perler sur le visage du Cerf, il ne lui prêterait certainement pas attention une seule seconde. Comment pouvait-il sauver Paris et sa Lady dans ses conditions? Il ne pouvait pas agir seul, c'était impossible.

Pendant qu'il ruminait dans son coin, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête et regardant sans pouvoir faire quelque chose les innombrables dégâts des rues alentours, une présence se posa à sa droite. Surpris, il tourna la tête, tombant nez à nez devant Rena Rouge.

 _"Hey."_

 _"Mais qu'est ce que.."_ Demanda Chat Noir stupéfait de la personne en face de lui. _"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "_

 _"Le gardien des Miraculous est venu me voir en personne. Il m'a demandé de venir vous aider. Apparemment, ce n'est pas un feu de joie ici."_ Lâcha Rena Rouge en contemplant avec désarroi l'étendu des dégâts.

 _"Heureusement que tu es là. Ladybug a été fortement blessée. Je l'ai laissée un peu plus loin, elle se dé-stransformera bientôt, il faut qu'on en finisse au plus vite."_

 _"Ladybug a été blessée ?! Le gardien m'avait dit que l'akumatisé était spécial et plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumé mais pas que vous étiez aussi mal en point."_ Lança la renarde. _"Quel est le plan?"_

Chat Noir lui expliqua rapidement les faits, puis, dans un commun accord, décidèrent de la suite des événements.

 _"Je le distais. Pendant ce temps là tu te diriges vers le fleuve et utilise ton pouvoir comme on a dit. On se retrouve là-bas ok?"_ Déclara le félin en se préparant à sauter.

 _"Ok."_

Chat Noir partit plus rapide que l'éclair vers Le Cerf qui avait déjà avancé plus loin. Une fois derrière lui, le super-héros balança son bâton en plein dans la nuque du monstre. Celui-ci se retourna, plus énervé que jamais, et après avoir sortit un son aux décibels bien trop élevés de sa gorge, poursuivit le félin.

Malgré tout, le super-héro savait que le colosse ne le suivrait pas indéfiniment et repartirai rapidement au hasard dans les rues de Paris. C'est pourquoi, Chat Noir se dirigeait vers sa coéquipière rousse, pour pouvoir tromper l'ennemi.

Rena Rouge, s'étant postée au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, commença à souffler dans sa flûte traversière. Un mélodieux son en sortit puis, une fois qu'une boule de lumière se créai à l'extrémité de l'instrument, elle la balança en direction du fleuve.

Un parapluie géant, à la taille du Cerf, s'était installé juste au bord de la Seine, à quelques centimètres, bien en évidence face aux yeux du colosse. Lorsque celui-ci le remarqua, il laissa rapidement tranquille Chat Noir et se dirigea, tout en protégeant le bracelet, vers le parapluie.

 _"Cataclysme!"_

Alors que Le Cerf venait de se poster sous l'ombrelle, sauvé de la pluie, Chat Noir activa son pouvoir et détruisit le sol sous les pieds du monstre.

Le cerf vacilla dangereusement, hurlant comme jamais et tomba de plein fouet au bord du fleuve.

Quelques secondes passèrent tandis que Le Cerf se débattait pour ne pas se noyer. Chat Noir sauta sur un des bois de l'animal et parvint à défaire le bijou emprisonné.

 _"Maintenant il faut le ramener à Ladybug!"_ Cria Chat Noir en jetant le bracelet à sa partenaire.

Rena Rouge courait le long de la berge en direction du corps allongé dans l'herbe. Avec horreur, elle découvrit beaucoup de sang autour de Ladybug. Cependant la concernée n'y prêta pas grande attention et arracha le bracelet des main de la renarde.

Une fois l'objet akumatisé détruit, un petit papillon noir en sortit et Ladybug, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, le purifia.

 _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

Et tout redevint normal.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Blessure

Une vive lueur rouge s'abbatit alors sur Paris. Comme par magie, la Tour Eiffel redevint flambant neuve, l'incendit s'éteignit, la nature et les arbres repoussèrent, les bâtiments et appartements se reconstruirent en une fraction de secondes.. Malgré ça, la blessure de Ladybug demeurait.

Alors que l'akumatisé reprit sa forme humaine, Chat Noir le rattrapa avant qu'il n'aille se noyer au fond du fleuve. Une fois sorti de l'eau sain et sauf, il appela rapidement une ambulance pour l'homme complètement étourdi par les événements passés.

De leur côté, Rena Rouge rattrapa la jeune coccinelle qui venait d'utiliser son miraculeux pouvoir avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Ladybug savait que son identité était en danger, elle pouvait à peine bouger, n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, et sa blessure ne l'aidait guère à trouver une solution au problème. Il lui fallait trouver une sortie de secours. Et même si cela lui semblait tout aussi risqué que de dévoiler son identité au monde entier, une idée de dernière minute germa doucement dans son esprit.

"Rena Rouge j'ai besoin de ton aide.." Articula-t-elle en s'asseillant sur l'herbe humide.

"Oui je sais, on doit impérativement t'emmener à l'hôpital !"

"Non! Surtout pas!" Cria Ladybug. "Écoute, je refuse que quiconque découvre mon identité secrète comme ça, surtout pas Chat Noir. Il ne doit rien savoir, sinon, ça mettrait en jeu notre sécurité. Et pour être honnête avec toi, j'aimerai éviter également que tu le saches."

"Donc qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec cette blessure, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut te soigner rapidement sinon tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes." Rétorqua Rena Rouge en croisant les bras.

"Je suis au courant. Mais dans ma forme civile, j'ai des amis qui seront capable de m'aider. J'aimerai juste que tu me files un coup de main pour me déplacer dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, au moins pour que je sois sûre que personne ne me voit me détransformer."

"Et que comptes-tu faire après ça ?"

"J'appellerai un ami."

Rena Rouge sembla réfléchir un moment. Mais en entendant les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug s'alarmer, elle se résigna.

Prenant Ladybug sur son dos, la jeune renarde s'empressa de déguerpir avant que Chat Noir ne débarque et contrecarre les plan de la coccinelle.

Ladybug savait que son plan était très risqué. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Impossible d'aller voir Maître Fū avec Rena Rouge, cela pourrait permettre au Papillon de découvrir sa cachette. Et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que quelqu'un d'aussi proche d'elle découvre qui elle était réellement; et surtout pas sa meilleure amie ou son coéquipier.

D'un air à la fois résigné mais décidé, la rousse coéquipière de Ladybug s'était élancée dans des rues inconnues, essayant de trouver un endroit propice à la détransformation de sa partenaire. Ce qui n'était finalement pas si difficile étant donné le déroulement des événements précédents, personne n'était en vue.

Une fois sûre du périmètre qu'elle avait choisi, Rena Rouge déposa précautionneusement sa coéquipière par terre, examinant avec attention la blessure de celle-ci avant d'étouffer un soupir résolu. Bien qu'elle tenait énormément à Ladybug, son héroine et son idole, elle se sentait obligée d'accepter sa demande. Et c'est dans un ultime retranchement que la renarde s'en alla sans un mot, laissant la coccinelle seule.

La super-héroine se détransforma dans une lueur rosé. Tikki sortit des boucles d'oreilles de son amie, une mine inquiète pendant à son visage.

"Marinette.. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?" Demanda timidement la jeune Kwami de sa voix fluette.

"Tikki je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir mettre quelqu'un au courant.." Soupira Marinette en se positionnant de façon à ce que la douleur soit moins présente.

"Je comprends. Mais s'il te plaît, soit prudente." Répondit la petite coccinelle.

La blessure de Marinette était toujours ouverte, bien que peu sérieuse. Le tee-shirt de la jeune fille absorba rapidement le sang qui s'écoulait paresseusement de la plaie.

Dans un rictus de douleur, Marinette sortit son téléphone de son sac. Elle le déverrouilla puis chercha rapidement dans ses contacts.

Impossible d'appeler quelqu'un de proche d'elle, au risque que son secret devienne trop fragile à protéger. Ses parents étaient également à éviter. En aucun cas elle aurait voulu les mettre dans un état de panique. Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas être contrainte de renoncer à sa seconde vie.

Elle était obligée de faire appel à quelqu'un. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de bouger seule, et surtout, de se soigner seule. Mais il fallait faire vite.

Les noms de ses amis s'affichaient un à un. Des personnes de sa classe, des amis de ses parents, son magasin de couture préféré.. Tous ces numéros défilaient lentement devant les yeux attentifs de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui pourrait faire l'affaire. En qui pouvait-elle avoir confiance ? Elle allait devoir le jouer à pile ou face.

Maugréant le peu de contact qu'elle avait dans sa vie, elle se pencha pour voir apparaître un nom à l'écran.

Parfait.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Mais c'était sa seule porte de sortie, et elle espérait pouvoir avoir confiance en cette personne. Alors, avec l'aide de sa main gauche, elle appuya sur le profil de son ami, puis appela.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, beaucoup trop lentement au goût de sa détentrice. Puis, une voix masculine se fit entendre, au grand bonheur de la brune.

"Allo, Luka? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.. J'aurai besoin d'un petit service.."

s~s~s~

Une fois Luka arrivé sur les lieux grace à son scooter, Marinette se senti à la fois soulagée, et à la fois prise d'une légère panique. Elle avait parié sur Luka, qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien que ça. Mais elle espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

Au téléphone, elle ne lui avait raconté que très peu de détail, lui expliquant qu'elle avait été blessée dans la bataille contre le super-vilain, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à ses parents, ni à ses proches amis, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait téléphoné. Alors, après avoir entendu le mot "blessé", Luka s'était dépêché de venir la retrouver. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait contempler avec horreur la blessure de son amie et la détresse dans ses yeux.

Évidemment, Marinette était forte, et elle n'avait pas cédé à la panique tout de suite. Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un de confiance, les larmes s'empressèrent de passer la frontière de ses yeux, et malgré ses efforts pour les retenir, quelques unes roulèrent le long de son visage pour disparaître dans les plissures de ses vêtements.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent. Luka avait transporté Marinette chez lui, sachant très bien que sa mère travaillait et que sa soeur était sortie. Il put tranquillement soigner la plaie de son amie, posant délicatement le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la peau meurtrie de Marinette, arrachant à celle-ci quelques plaintes non disimulées.

Bien que la plaie soit recouverte de sang coagulé, elle n'était pas aussi profonde qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Étonnamment, Luka se sentit soulagé de cette découverte. Il noua par la suite un tissu entre l'aisselle et l'épaule de la jeune fille pour ensuite lui laisser du repis.

"Maintenant il va falloir que tu m'expliques Marinette." Manifesta doucement Luka, prenant place sur la chaise de son bureau à défaut du lit déjà pris par son amie.

La jeune collégienne prit une profonde respiration. Prenant son courage à deux mains. Évidemment, elle n'avait aucunement envie de révéler son secret, elle avait tellement fait en sorte de le garder précieusement. Mais là c'était une autre affaire. Le Papillon envoyait des akumas de plus en plus puissants et dévastateurs, l'ayant mise dans une situation très risquée pour elle et son identité. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se diriger vers l'hôpital, ce serai du suicide, et mettre au courant sa famille ou son alentour était une très mauvaise idée. Cependant elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un.

"Écoutes, ce que je suis en train de faire est complètement irréfléchi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, et surtout pas le temps." Commença t-elle, "Il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que je te dise."

Crispant ses doigts contre les plissures de son jean, Marinette s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet. Évidemment, ça n'allait pas être évident. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui avouer aussi simplement que de dire "bonjour". Il n'allait peut être même pas la croire, mais elle s'était rabattue dans ses derniers retranchements, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Il fallait qu'elle se lance.

Dans 3,

2,

1.

"Il m'arrive parfois de... comment dire, sauver Paris ?"

Devant l'air un peu sceptique de Luka, Marinette reprit difficilement.

"Enfin, je veux dire que, de temps en temps, avec l'aide de Chat Noir, je combats des super-vilains.."

Les yeux de Luka s'arrondirent légèrement de surprise, mais ne voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien et qu'il était suspendu aux lèvres de la brune, elle continua.

"En gros, sans entrer dans les détails, on pourrait me qualifier de.. super héroine?"

Luka se redressa sur sa chaise, la bouche légèrement ouverte tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

"Je veux dire par là que, tu vois-"

"Tu es Ladybug?" Demanda Luka en se levant, examinant plus en détail les cheveux et le visage de son amie. "Je comprends. C'est pour cela que tu ne pouvais rien dire."

Surprise, devant une telle facilité d'assimilation, Marinette acquiesça, sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Un silence pesant pour la jeune fille s'abattit entre les deux adolescents.

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait avoué son secret, qu'allait-il se passer pour elle ? La jeune fille se sentait en sécurité, après avoir compris que Luka ne la laisserait pas tomber. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aider ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver un alibi face à ses amis et à sa famille ? Et surtout, et ce qu'il pouvait garder le secret ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle espérait connaître un gentil Luka qui n'allait pas lui faire de sales coups.

Elle l'inspecta attentivement, le jaugeant du regard. Il n'avait certainement pas l'air de se moquer d'elle, ou de ne pas la croire. Au contraire, il avait l'air plus que sérieux et attentif, la laissant libre de continuer son explication.

Elle avait besoin de temps à vrai dire, Marinette n'avait pas tant que ça réfléchi à la suite de son plan. Savoir qu'elle avait avoué son plus grand secret à quelqu'un la mettait déjà dans une position plutôt inconfortable, alors maintenant qu'elle avait le temps de réfléchir et d'organiser ses pensées, elle voulait prendre quelques minutes de réflexion.

Dans un premier temps, elle lui devait des explications. C'était la moindre des choses après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle, mais elle ne devait pas donner trop de détails, ni parler de ses coéquipiers. Marinette désapprouvait totalement la possibilité de mettre en danger ses amis, plus que nécessaire en tout cas.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir eu recours à cette situation, mais les choses sont difficiles en ce moment. Le Papillon commence a envoyer de puissants super-vilains, c'est compliqué de devoir s'occuper de deux vies en même temps, tu comprends ?"

Luka acquiesça d'un signe de tête, encourageant son amie à poursuivre.

"Aujourd'hui, l'akumatisé était encore plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme tu as pu le constater je suis dans un piteux état. Mais je ne peux pas en parler à mes parents ou à mes amis proches. Ce serait trop risqué. Alya connait la vie de Ladybug par coeur, elle fera sûrement rapidement le lien entre la blessure de Ladybug et la mienne. Pareil pour mes parents, et pour toutes les personnes succeptibles de me voir. La télé a déjà relayé l'information de ma blessure et de la puissance du Papillon qui s'accroît progressivement. Les gens vont paniquer, et je ne veux pas en plus ruiner le seul avantage de nos identités secrètes au profit du Papillon." Continua Marinette, d'un ton que Luka ne lui connaissait pas. "Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir dû te mettre dans cette situation. À cause de moi tu es en danger. Le Papillon sait lui aussi que j'ai été blessée, je suis certaine qu'il ne tardera pas à renvoyer un super-vilain. Il veut nous avoir à l'usure. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire."

"Je peux t'aider Marinette. Je n'ai pas de super-pouvoirs comme toi, mais je peux t'aider à te cacher, et à trouver un plan." Affirma Luka, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien qu'il enlevait un poid à la jeune fille.

"Pardon Luka, je suis égoïste sur ce coup là. Mais je te remercie tellement." Chuchota t-elle.

À présent que les choses étaient plus ou moins réglées, Marinette passa le reste de la journée chez Luka. Parlant de son secret et d'un moyen de contrecarrer les plans du Papillon. La blessure de Marinette avait arrêté de saigner. Bien qu'elle était encore douloureuse, elle pouvait à présent la cacher derrière des vêtements. Et un alibi tout trouvé émergea dans les têtes des deux adolescents, pouvant ainsi offrir à la brune la certitude d'être protéger de toutes suspicions.


End file.
